Where I Want To Be
by deviant.charm
Summary: Emma Stone had her entire life planned for her, one man would change it all. Rated T for safety.


_July 28, 1922_

"But Mummy please tell us the story once more. It's my favorite", pleaded young Charlotte while tugging on the hem of her mother's skirt.

The other children hopped up and down along with their sister eager to hear their favorite tale. At that moment a man entered the room looking highly amused.

"Have you come to save me then darling?" ,Emma inquired of her husband.

"Goodness no, they may cause a riot if you don't tell them the story at least once today and I'm not about to get involved in such a battle" ,he said with a wink.

Though not as young as he used to be, he was still very handsome. His face tan from working in the sun all day. Despite the hard life he led his face held soft, kind features. His eyes would a soft green and they sparkled with adoration. He leaned against the frame of the door to listen, for this was his favorite story as well.

"All right then my dears. Once upon a time in England…."

_April 10, 1912_

"Lucy, do have all my belongings ready?"

The ever faithful maid nodded with a yes and preceded to escort Emma Stone to the car waiting to transport Emma and her mother to the dock. They would be boarding the RMS Titanic in less than an hour. After a lengthy European vacation, Mrs. Henry Thomas Stone and her daughter would be returning to the United States. Back to their grand estate in Boston. Back to the life Emma Stone never wanted.

Down to her core she knew she was not made for the life she had been born into. First class and all it's finery and snobbery. The people of high society who acted as though it was their god given right to trample upon those less fortunate than themselves. She didn't enjoy the parties, with all the well rehearsed banter and gossip. Emma did not care about the latest scandal or who was engaged to whom. Nor did she put particular importance on the social requirements of meeting Mrs. So and So or the ambassador of Such and Such. Day in and day out it was all the same moronic chatter.

Emma watched with melancholy as she saw the hazy, smoggy streets of Southampton pass her by. There would be no doubt that she soon would be awarded to the highest bidding man in Boston. Like a piece of meat to be bought. A whole swarm of balls and lavish parties would no doubt soon await her. Men with absolutely no interest in her ideals and drams would be flocking for her hand. No, these pigs in their fine tailored suits would want only two things from Emma. The money and status she would bring them. This is what her future held and worst of all there was nothing she could do about it.

Her dreams and aspirations would soon be scattered to the wind. She wanted a free life, where she could make her own decisions and choose her own path. A life where she had the freedom to fall in love with a complete stranger. No matter whether he worked as a blacksmith or a business man you would love him for who he was and not his status. What was the point in a love less marriage anyway? After all wasn't marriage supposed to be about being there for one another and when something horrible occurs it will be all right because you know that her have your mate there by your side. How can that ever occur if you don't love your husband.

Soon they were at the harbor and the very sight of the great ship took her very breath away. The ship was enormous, larger than she could have ever conceived. With it's new paint shining in the warm English sun, it was magnificent. There were people everywhere beginning to board, all with the same look of wonderful disbelief at Titanic. It was a floating palace, an absolute dream whether you were a first class aristocrat or a steerage immigrant.

"So this is the ship of dreams? It's absolutely fantastic, straight out of a fairy tale"

"Stop gawking Emma for goodness sakes, you look like a stuffed pig"

"God forbid I embarrass Helena Stone. What an absolute travesty" replied Emma dryly.

Helena leaned down to hiss in her daughter's ear with the most gentile smile that only Emma could see straight through.

"You will obey me and like it. You will act like the lady you've been brought up to be or you will suffer the consequences and my wrath."

Faking the politeness only a debutante could master, Emma took her mother's arm as they proceeded to board the ship. Several crewmen nodded their heads in a polite greeting. Once inside Emma was astounded. If she thought the outside of the ship was grand it was nothing compared to the interior. Emma and her mother were then escorted to their cabins B 42 44 46. Emma and her mother would each have their own room along with Judy.

The cabin was better than the finest hotels Emma had stayed in. Walls with ornately paneled wood glowing with new polish. Chairs upholstered with the finest Parisian fabric. Thick carpets with grand patterns upon them. Beds so soft it felt as though you were float on air while you were sleeping.

Once in her own room and away from her mother, Emma flung herself on her bed gracelessly. Soon lunch would be served and she would be made to endure the absolute boredom that is dining with high society. She stood and walked over to the mirror next to the door and studied her reflection. Her hair, piled on top of her head in the latest style was very near to black. The color of the espresso Emma had seen served in Milan. Her skin was a fair porcelain, her mother would have been shamed to her grave if ever there appeared a single freckle upon her visage. Her eyes, however, were her most beautiful feature. There were a soft, soft gray and though she hated it, portrayed every single emotion she was feeling.

A soft tear rolled down her face but she quickly wiped it away. She always felt weak when she cried and if there was one thing she mustn't be for her own sake it was weak. She looked once more at her reflection to make sure she looked presentable before she headed out the door.

"And so begins my voyage in hell aboard the finest ship money can buy "


End file.
